


Precious Metals

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now this,” Natasha said, nodding towards the silver barbell in Darcy’s right nipple, “is a surprise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Metals

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Natasha - nipple piercings.

Natasha dropped Darcy’s purple bra onto the carpet and raised an eyebrow.  “Now this,” she said, nodding towards the silver barbell in Darcy’s right nipple, “is a surprise.”

Darcy shrugged, lying gleefully on her back, naked as the day she was born.  “I’m full of ‘em.  Surprises, I mean.  Not piercings.  Why, do they gross you out?”

Natasha snorted out a laugh.  “Are you kidding me?” She brought her index finger up to circle Darcy’s pink nipple, the fingernail just barely grazing the areola.  Darcy shivered, back arching into Natasha’s touch.  “They’re gorgeous.  Can I…?” She bit her lip and gently pinched Darcy’s nipple, just enough for it to harden and make the piercing more apparent against her skin.

Darcy groaned, face flushed.  “Hell yeah, that’s what they’re there for.”

Natasha’s breathing got heavier as the gently tugged the barbell, reveling in Darcy’s hiss of pleasure-pain.  She squirmed in Darcy’s lap—she was already wet just from the way Darcy’s nipple turned pink and swollen from the attention.  “I’m not sensitive enough for them,” Natasha said, cupping Darcy’s other breast with her other hand, squeezing and pinching in perfect rhythm.  “You’re so fucking _responsive_.  God, you’re so hot.”

“Keep doing that,” Darcy groaned, eyes squeezed shut.  “But also fuck me.  Figure out a way to do both, pretty please.”

“Your wish, my command,” Natasha said, and kept one hand on Darcy’s breast while the other wandered down between her legs.


End file.
